phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Let's Take a Quiz
|image = LetsTakeAQuiz.png |caption = Candace and Buford are contestants on the episode's title |season = 2 |broadcast = 62 |story = Devin Bunje Nick Stanton |ws = Joe Orrantia Mike Roth |director = Zac Moncrief |production = 209A |us = July 10, 2009 |xd = June 22, 2009 |pairedwith = "At the Car Wash" | arc= | adapt= | dvd= | iTunes= }} When Candace learns that Jeremy will star in a TV commercial, she worries that, with his new-found celebrity, he will forget about her. So, as Phineas and Ferb produce their own TV game show, Candace uses the opportunity to get herself on the airwaves. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz tries to erase all infomercials in the Tri-State Area. Episode Summary Candace tells Stacy that Jeremy was on a television commercial. Candace thinks that Jeremy will be totally out of her league, and Stacy tells her about celebrity relationships that Candace realizes that if she gets on TV, she'll be in the same level as Jeremy again. Stacy tells her it's not easy to get on TV and forgot the "insignificant detail". Candace figure out that Phineas and Ferb are helping Isabella and the Fireside Girls to get their broadcasting patches by making a game show, with Baljeet and Buford as the contestants, that will broadcast all over the Tri-State Area. Candace tells Phineas that she will be the star of the game show and asks one of them to get off, with Baljeet pushed off by Buford. Phineas suggests that Perry should be given a cameo and wonders where he is. Perry tries enters his lair through the television set but learns that he's using the wrong remote. As he entered, he sees Major Monogram on screen giving Carl a massage. He then tells Perry that he lost a bet with Carl, and then Carl gets up and moves Monogram's mouth while giving Perry his mission in a high pitched voice. Halfway through Monogram stops Carl and tells Perry that this was also part of the bet, Carl finishes giving Perry his mission and gets back on the massage chair. Monogram walks off-screen then comes back in a clown suit to finish Carl's massage and Major Monogram tells Perry that this was not part of the bet, and Perry leaves his lair with a concerned look on his face. At the backyard, Baljeet asking now as a make-up artist and Buford tells him to be careful with his face. Candace calls Stacy and tells her that her brothers are putting on a game show. Stacy tells her that it's a good idea, but Jeremy is getting even popular by the minute. This worries Candace until Phineas greets his contestants and warns them about the physical challenge can be rigorous. Candace states that she can handle it and Buford joins in as well. Candace ask for a make up that Gretchen that give her a one. As Perry arrives in Doofenshmirtz's Evil Incorporated, he was trapped by nemesis-catch-o-mac. Doofenshmirtz tells him that he develop an addiction on buying some infomercials products, and plans to get rid of it since it's taking his time away from doing something evil that build the scorch-inator to melt all the infomercial tower to eliminate the infomercials. Phineas opens the game show called "Let's Take a Quiz", and introduce Candace and Buford to the audience. The game starts at Round One of the show, Phineas asks a questions and Buford tries to guess the answer. Candace is left without anything to say, while Buford continues guessing, Stacy calls heer and answers, "Like what?" which is actually the correct answer. Candace then begins to get the game with as they says random words. Dr. Doofenshmirtz tells Perry that he will be doing good by destroying the infomercials. Perry escapes the trap by using the easy-automatic-trap-escaper that Doofenshmirtz bought and attacks him and the two of them begin to battle with some of the products Doofenshmirtz bought from infomercials. Candace and Buford continues battle in the game, and Phineas announces that it's a physical challenge. After being pied and bagged in the face, Candace replies by saying, "This doesn't even make any sense!" which earns her a couple of hundred more points, which gets her on fire. Phineas asks Candace if she wants another minus 2000 points, or if she wants another physical challenge. Jeremy and his friend, Coltrane, sees his commercial and later they saw Candace in the game show getting pied in her face. Jeremy becomes impressed and thinks of her as a television star. Perry and Doofenshmirtz still fighting with some products from the infomercials, and Perry uses a vacuum on Doofenshmirtz face and continues to smash his face to the Shrink-inator button that Doofenshmirtz forgot to unplug it and seen a lot of note to remind him of it. Phineas tells Buford and Candace that there is a final question at winner takes all, Candace quickly answers "Teddy bear stuffing" and saying herself "Be a star, Candace" that Buford sees just some issues. At Phineas was about to say something, Shrink-inator ray hit and shrink down all the game show set leaving the show inconclusive. Perry then using the Shrink-inator to shrink Doofenshmirtz except for his right hand that crushes him and curses Perry. Phineas sees that the show was miniaturize that Ferb called it a home version. Candace is left wondering who won, and Jeremy comes over sees her looking awful. He congratulates her and tells her that she's on a whole new level. Candace finds out that Jeremy was only a model for a foot commercial, and the two laughs it out. Transcript Songs *''Let's Take a Quiz'' *''Devors (jingle)'' Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line What'cha doin'? Perry's entrance to his lair After repeatedly pressing a button on one remote, he realizes he has the wrong remote, grabs the right one, presses a button and the screen of a television swings open on hinges and Perry jumps through to be next seen jumping through a tunnel behind his lair's television. Memorable Quotes Background Information *In Jeremy's house, there is a picture of Suzy up on the wall. *Phineas and Ferb dubbed their station KP&F, as indicated on their broadcast tower. In the United States, call signs beginning with K are assigned to stations located west of the Mississippi River; however, an ampersand (&) would not be permitted in an actual call sign. Later on, however, an actual station in town is revealed as WJOP. ("Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!") Callsigns in North America *Phineas says, "I just wanted to remind everyone that the physical challenges are a little rigorous, but the rewards are inconsequential". This means that the challenges are hard and there's either no reward, or it is something small and insignificant, a reversal of advice traditionally given on game shows. *Linda does not appear in this episode. *The Kronk for Hire cue plays as Doofenshmirtz explains his his infomercial-related plan in the style of an infomercial. *Ironically, despite being a project mainly for the Fireside Girls, they don't seem to appear much in this episode. None of them (not even Isabella) in fact show up after the game begins. *When the episode aired in Iceland, the voice from the Evil Jingle was not heard at all when the Evil Jingle played. Watch the scene here. * When Candace told Stacy that she's a genius, Stacy said, "Will you call my mom and tell her that?" ("Don't Even Blink") *When Perry shrinks Doofenshmirtz, his hand is left huge in comparison, sort of making him like Huge Hands Hans. ("Out to Launch") *The man who delivers the infomercial product to Doofenshmirtz is the same man as seen in "Out of Toon". *This is the first time Major Monogram's mouth is being controlled by another person, the second being "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!". *Candace tries to be a star again. ("Lights, Candace, Action!") *During the program, Ferb wears 4 costumes different from his normal clothes. Production Information *Corbin Bleu took part in this episode as the voice of Coltrane, a friend of Jeremy. Previously, Coltrane had a non-speaking appearance in "The Best Lazy Day Ever". Errors *When Perry picks up the remote to enter his lair, he opens the secret door on the TV, puts the remote down, and climbs into the entrance. However, when he lands in his chair he has the remote in his hands and uses it to turn on the TV so that Major Monogram can give him his mission. *Doofensmirtz calls on the phone without dialing. However it's possible that he could have been on hold. *When the crowd is booing Buford, one of Phineas's eyes is transparent. *When Candace shouts "This doesn't even make any sense!", the letter board that repeats her outburst says "This doesn't even make sense!". *When Candace is saying "Be a star, Candace. Be a star.", her hair is covering her shirt in a layering error. Continuity *When Phineas announces the contestants, he mentions Candace's wild parsnip and dairy allergy and Buford has a soft spot for goldfish. (A.K.A. Biff) ("Jerk De Soleil", "Candace Loses Her Head", "Oh, There You Are, Perry", and "Voyage to the Bottom of Buford") *The plant-covered Shrink-inator from Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat? makes an appearance. Apparently, Doofenshmirtz still hasn't gotten around to unplugging it, even though he made a pile of notes telling him to do so. Allusions *'Jeopardy!' - Let's Take a Quiz has a rule where all questions must be phrased in the form of an answer, this was taken from Jeopardy where all answers must be phrased in the form of a question. * Wheel of Fortune - Ferb is dressed up like woman and standing beside a game board with letters is an obvious parody of this game show. Also Ferb changing outfits in every appearance next to the board is a further reference to Vanna White, who is most noted for her dresses. *'Double Dare' - "Physical challenge" is an obvious reference to this game show. *'That Mitchell and Webb Look' and All That - Let's Take a Quiz's first round, known as the "Quizzed-off Round", spoofs a segment of the BBC comedy series That Mitchell and Webb Look called "Numberwang". The series starred the very same David Mitchell who voices Meap's outer space nemesis Mitch. Also, the questions and answers making no sense or irrelevant is similar to the All That segment "You Can't Win". Also, the physical challenges made no sense in both "You Can't Win" and "Let's Take a Quiz". * Tralfaz - Tralfaz was the original name given to The Jetson's dog Astro by his original owner, J.P. Gottrockets. (In the Latin American Spanish language version, "Tralfaz" is translated to "Astro"). The actual word "tralfaz" was traced back to the 1940s radio show "Burns and Allen" where a female character was named Elsie Tralfaz.http://yowpyowp.blogspot.com/2009/07/tralfaz-yeccchh.html *Doofenshmirtz's Boxing Glove-in-Hammer device (the Swamp-a-tron 9000) works the same way as seen in Who Framed Roger Rabbit. The name of course is yet another reference to co-creator Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. *'Passamaquoddy' - One of the answers is "Passamaquoddy," the name of a Native American tribe indigenous to Québec, New Brunswick, and Maine. It is also the name of a bay in the Gulf of Maine and a fictional city in the film Pete's Dragon. *'Milton Berle' - One of Berle's running gags on his own show and during guest appearances was yelling, "Make up!" and getting hit with a large powder puff.http://boards.straightdope.com/sdmb/showthread.php?t=555956 *Skatoony- The game was like the show skatoony from teletoon. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Kelly Hu as Stacy * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Corbin Bleu as Coltrane References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Candace Flynn Category:Buford Van Stomm